Ulysses Klaw
Ulysses Klaw is a villain from Marvel Comics. The character was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. He made his first appearance in the Marvel Cinematic Universe in the 2015 Marvel Studios film Avengers: Age of Ultron and will appear in the upcoming 2017 Marvel Studios film Black Panther. Appearances Marvel Animated Universe ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' Klaw with a group of mercenaries went to Wakanda to steal the Vibranium, after killing the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Klaw and his men take the Vibranium but Hank using his powers manages to defeat the mercenaries and Klaw, Klaw runs away scared when is defeated by Ant-Man. Later, Klaw hires Whirlwind to steal a sonic disruptor, which he replaced his right hand with it. Klaw later helps Man-Ape to take control of Wakanda so as have the Vibranium when he wants. The Grim Reaper soon decided Klaw had outlived his usefulness and attacked him. The overcharged Vibranium turned Klaw into a living sound creature. Iron Man and Ant-Man stopped Klaw by containing his sound emitter (that had become the "heart" of the creature) inside a hollow Vibranium spike. ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Klaw is a member of the Frightful Four. After Trapster, one of the Four, is defeated by Spider-Man, the rest of the Four attack Midtown High School with the belief that Spider-Man is one of the students. They escape before the police arrive, but are later defeated by Spider-Man and his team. ''Avengers Assemble'' Hawkeye is first contacted by Iron Man right after he stopped Trapster, Klaw and Wizard from committing a robbery. ''Marvel Cinematic Universe'' ''Avengers: Age of Ultron '' Ulysses Klaw is a black-market arms dealer, smuggler and gangster operating out of South Africa. He is a former acquaintance of Tony Stark’s from his weapons-dealing days. Klaw met Tony during a conference, however he and Stark never made a deal. He was hired to take down T'Chaka at the Blinderberg conference in the case that he refused to negotiate Wakanda's resources, including Vibranium. But also there personality, as the Panther killed his great grandfather in the 19th Century while this one was trying to anex Wakanda. He was paid ten millions dolars for the kill Years later, Klaw went to Wakanda, where he stole large amounts of Vibranium. However, he was discovered by the Wakandian population, who decide to tattoo the word "thief" on his neck. As he was the only person who had Vibranium in the world, Ultron and the Maximoff twins, Pietro and Wanda decide to visit him and make deal. Klaw immediately recognized the Maximoffs as Strucker's experiments. Klaw told them that if they use their powers against him, he would know that they were both were not in charge and ordered them to talk to the man in charge. Suddenly, Ultron appeared throwing Klaue from a window and told him he needed his Vibranium for his new body. Klaw told Ultron that he could have the Vibranium but that would cost large sums of money; Ultron responded transferring billions of dollars to his bank account. Their alliance ended, when Klaw compared it with Tony Stark, causing the rage of Ultron. Ultron then proceeded to cut Klaw's arm with his own hands. When the Avengers arrived, Klaw escaped before ordering his men to shoot at everyone. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Antagonists Category:Supervillains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Live-Action Category:Villains by Film Category:Villains from TV Series